The Girl with the Rotten Touch
by Angel Pixie Girl
Summary: There are three new girl at Bloor. Candy is a girl with the power over the elements. Asha is the one with the unknown gift. Faye is the one with the touch that rots. Summary Sucks
1. The Shy New Girl

Charlie Bone and the Girl with the Rotten Touch

The Girl with the Rotten Touch

Chapter 1

The Shy New Girl

Charlie Bone was doing his dreaded one afternoon in late March when he heard a car door slam. Carious, he looked out the window to the house across his on Diamond Street. A van was outside the house that had been emptied for about two weeks. A man with messy black hair and a bread to match was standing next to the grey van yelling in to it, like someone was in there. He then went to the back of the vehicle and opening the trunk door. One of the doors slid opened and a young man, probably about nineteen or twenty came out of the car and stretched. While trying to make his own messy black hair go down he went to the back to help the older man.

"Charlie! Come here son!" Charlie's father, Lyell Bone, called from somewhere downstairs.

"Coming!" Charlie called back before taking one last look at the new neighbors. There was now a girl with the two men. Her white hair was like the other men's, messy and in need of a good brushing. But her hair was all in her face and she wore long black clothing and gloves over her pale skin, unlike the other two who wore bright colors and short sleeve shirts.

Charlie ran down stairs to see his father at the front door with his uncle. "What's up?" Charlie asked as he jumped the last three of the staircase.

"We're going over to help our new neighbors, dear boy! They look like they have a lot of stuff to carry!" Paton Yewbeam said as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"There is also a girl around your age that would probably like to know at least one person her own age," Mr. Bone opened the door and Charlie followed them. The older man, who Charlie now guessed is at least the girl's father, was laughing as the girl blushed. The girl looked over to Charlie and his male family and went white. The man noticed the sudden change in his daughter and also looked over at them.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you're daughter!" Lyell said cheerfully as the three stopped on the side walk.

The man chuckled as the girl hide behind her father. "Don't worry about it," the man had a French accent to his voice. "She's a very shy girl around new people,"

"So we see," Paton nodded.

"You're the family that lives across the street, right?" the man asked.

"That's right. I'm Lyell Bone, and this is my cousin, Paton Yewbeam, and my son Charlie. We where wondering if you need help with anything?" Mr. Bone said as the young man came out of the house.

"Fay-Fay, I… Oh!" the young man stopped in mid sentence and looked over at the other two.

"Just in time Adam! Come over here!" the father backend for the other man to come over. "This is Paton Yewbeam and Lyell and Charlie Bone, they live across the street and are here to help us," the father turned back to Charlie and his family. "I'm Professor Michele Mirage, and this is my son, Adam, and my daughter, Faye,"

"B-b-b-bonjour," Faye said in a soft, quiet voice as she slowly came out from behind her father. "It's n-n-n-nice to m-m-meet y-you…"

"Yeah," Adam said as he came over and put a hand on Faye's head. "Faye, I got your cape for school in your closet, okay?"

"K-k-kay," Faye nodded as Adam kissed her head and went to get another box.

"I'm assuming that she's going to Bloors?"

"That's right," Professor Mirage nodded to Mr. Bone. "And I think that some help would be nice," the professor turned to Faye. "Why don't you and Charlie get acquitted? I assume Charlie goes to Bloors?"

"That's right. Charlie could help Faye out by telling her about it. What do you say Charlie?" Mr. Bone looked over to his own child.

"Sure thing dad," Charlie nodded.

"Off you go then my elf!" the professor gave Faye a little pushed toward Charlie and went to get more boxes. Paton patted Charlie's shoulder and went to help with Mr. Bone following.

Charlie looked over to the girl and gave her a slight smile. "There's a park near by if you would like to go and hang out there?"

"Sure…" Faye nodded and blushed slightly. "That would be nice…"

The quiet girl followed Charlie and walked slowly beside him. Charlie noticed that she was shorter then he was and had three ear pricings on both her earlobes and two ear pricings on her the right ear cartilage and one on the left.

"So…" Charlie said after a while. "What department are you in?"

"I'm in music…"

"Me too. What instrument do you play?"

"I use my voice and I play one instrument in each category of instruments… What about you?"

"I play trumpet…"

"Doesn't sound like you like it..." she looked over at him and smiled slightly.

Charlie blushed. "It's not the instrument I hate, it's the teacher. He doesn't like people like me,"

"You're endowed… aren't you?"

Charlie looked over at Faye in surprise. "How… how did you…"

"I was just guessing… I'm endowed myself…" Faye looked away with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, looking worried at the girl.

Faye nodded and whipped her tears away. "I'm fine..."

Charlie didn't believe her, but he didn't know her well enough to make her tell him.

For about an hour, Charlie told Faye about Bloors and how he and some of his friends will help her around to her classes in till she can find her own way around. Faye was listening carefully and would nod when he asked if she could remember something.

"We're probably won't be in the same classes," Charlie said as they walked back. "You're eleven, right?"

"Fourteen…" Faye said blushing.

"R-r-r-really?" Charlie asked as Faye nodded. "Well you'll be in some of the same classes as three of my friends, Gabriel, Tancred, and Lysander,"

"Okay…" they came to Faye's house to see her father closing the back of the van.

"Well, you're still alive, my elf, and the boy hasn't ran away yet. So I guess it went okay?" the professor chuckled at his own joke.

"Father, that wasn't funny," Faye said as her father went walked back to the house. "Thank you, Charlie. I'll look forward to next Monday," she gave a slight smile. "Bye,"

"See you," Charlie nodded as Faye ran up to her house.

She turned around at the door and gave him another soft smile before going into the house.


	2. Candy

The Girl with the Rotten Touch

The Girl with the Rotten Touch

Chapter 2

Candy

Charlie grumbled as he ran to get to the bus stop before the bus came. When he got close to the bus stop, he saw Faye there looking down at her feet.

She looked up when Charlie was a few feet away from her. "Good morning, Charlie. How have you been?"

Charlie couldn't help but reply. "I've been okay… How about you?"

"Feeling more at home then the first few days…"

"That's good," Charlie said as he looked to see the blue bus coming down the street. Charlie got on and helped Faye on when he noticed that she was having trouble with her bag.

Charlie led Faye to the back of the bus where Fidelio Gunn sat staring out the window. When he didn't notice Charlie sitting next to him and Faye sitting in front, Charlie sighed and waved a hand in front of the violinist face.

"Earth to Fido, come in Fido," Fidelio suddenly snapped out of his daydream and looked over at the annoyed Charlie, then at the giggling Faye.

"Oh! Sorry Charlie! I was thinking about a new musical piece," Fidelio change his gaze over to Faye. "And who might you be?"

Faye looked down and said quietly. "I'm Faye Mirage…"

"Nice to meet ya Faye, I'm Fidelio Gunn," he grinned at the shy girl, who gave him a small smile back. "What are you going to do for music in Bloor's?" Fidelio asked as the bus came to a stop. Gabriel Silk came on the bus looking down at his feet.

"Oh, I… sing…" Faye said as Charlie waved Gabriel down.

"Hey guys," Gabriel sighed as he stopped in front of the three. His eyes trailed from the two boys to Faye who had moved to the window. "Who might this be?"

"This is Faye. She's my new neighbor," Charlie said.

"Oh, hey. Mind if I sit next to you?" Faye looked up at Gabriel and shook her head. "I'm Gabriel Silk, by the way,"

"Nice to meet you Gabriel," Faye said quietly as he slide into the seat next to her.

Gabriel gave the girl a small smile as the bus came to a stop in front of the gloomy walls of Bloor's Academy. Everyone got up and started walking to the front and went to meet their friends. The three boys got up as well and Gabriel helped Faye to her feet.

When the four where off the bus, Olivia Vertigo came bouncing up to the group with a girl.

"Ello everyone!" Olivia said as she and the girl stop. The girl had pink hair that went to her elbows. She was very slim with big blue eyes and pale skin, but not as pale as Faye.

"Hey, Livy," the three boys all muttered.

"This is Candy! She's new to Bloor's!" Olivia grinned brightly, almost as bright her neon green hair, as her eyes traveled to Faye. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is Faye! She's lives in Charlie's neighborhood!" Fidelio said cheerfully as Faye looked down at her feet and mumbled a hi.

"Oh that's cool! I'm Olivia Vertigo; it's nice to meet you!" Olivia walked over to Faye to shake her hand but a girl bumped into her, making her fall into Fidelio. Charlie saw black and green disappeared into the crowd of green, blue, and purple capes.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Candy and Faye asked at the same time. Olivia stood up straight and brushed off her purple cape.

"Now that was rude…" Olivia smiled at the two new students. "I'm okay though!"

"That's good!" A deep male voice laughed from behind the four music students. Faye jumped and the four of them turned to see Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage standing behind them. Faye's face went a bright red.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," Lysander chuckled. He gave a board smile to Faye and Candy. "Who are these two?"

"This is Faye and Candy. They're the new students," Olivia said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you two," Lysander said as he put out his hand to shake Faye's. Faye shyly put her gloved hand in his and shook it. "I'm Lysander, this is Tancred. It's nice to meet you two,"

"Nice to meet you too," Faye said in a quiet voice.

Lysander gave her a grin and went over to shake Candy's hand. Tancred leaned over to be Faye's level and grinned at her, making her face go a red color.

"Does anyone else think she reminds you of Emma?" he asked, still close to Faye's face, which was going a darker shade of red every second.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Gabriel agreed.

"Where is Emma anyway?" Charlie asked.

"She went to help another new student, Asha, to her classes and what not," Tancred said as he stood up straight, making Faye sigh in relief. He looked over at Faye again and gave her a dazzling smile making her face go as red as a beet.

"Oh," Olivia said, and then looked at Faye's red face. "You okay there Faye?"

Faye turned to Olivia with an embarrass smile and nodded. "I'm fine,"

Olivia didn't believe it, but didn't say anything. "Alright,"

The hunting horn blew and everyone went to go inside.

"We better get going," Tancred said as he started for the door.

"Come on Faye, I'll be your guide," Gabriel said. "But we're not allowed to talk in the main hall. We can talk in the coat rooms though,"

"Alright, lead the way oh master of direction," Faye joked, making everyone laugh.

"Okay," Gabriel smiled and led her to the coat room.

"We better get going too, Candy, see you guys later!" Olivia said as she dragged Candy up the steps.

Charlie shook his head and was about to go up the steps when Tancred stop him.

"Charlie, do you know what Faye's endowment is?" Tancred asked.

Charlie shook his head. "She never said, though she did look upset when she told me she was endowed,"

Tancred nodded and started walking up the steps. Charlie followed and thought about it. What was Faye's endowment?


End file.
